The General Clinical Research Center is the major setting for clinical investigations of the faculty of the Medical College of Wisconsin. Major current areas of research include: 1) the natural history and pathophysiology of hypersensitivity lung disease; 2) diabetes and the hormonal regulation of carbohydrate metabolism including the interaction of insulin, glucagon, growth hormone, estrogens, prolactin and other hormones; 3) studies of obesity (morphologic classification, fat cell morphology and metabolic and molecular basis of insulin resistance); 4) evaluation of the normal motor function of the esophagus, function and control of the lower esophageal sphincter (LES) and pathophysiology and treatment of reflux esophagitis; 5) pathogenetic factors in patients with calcium-containing kidney stones; 6) regulation of phosphate and vitamin D metabolism (),25-(OH)2-D) in health and in calcium stone formers; 7) mechanisms of intestinal absorption, pathogenesis of diarrhea, gastrointestinal function in diabetes mellitus, and mechanism of gonadal dysfuncton in hepatic cirrhosis, 8) therapy of aplastic anemia and polycythemia vera; 9) evaluation of hypothalamic pituitary function in pituitary disorders and in obesity; 10) therapy of traumatic myelopathy and radiculopathy; 11) detection and significance of new leukemic antigens; 12) early manifestations of Fabry's disease in kidney and intestine; and 13) significance of particulate matter in joint fluid and the use of new, nonsteroidal, anti-inflammatory agents in the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis.